


Cable's Super Soaker

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (brief) Sub Drop, Aftercare, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, One-Time Partner Sharing, One-Time Threesome, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker is a Size Queen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nathan Summers, Top Wade Wilson, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: "No one’s judging you, sweetums,” Wade assured him, lips right against his ear. Peter shivered at the tone, a frisson of want sliding down his spine as Wade’s hands travelled under his t-shirt and south. Peter shot a glance towards the couch where Cable watched them, unsure of having a witness to Wade’s wandering hands. Cable had walked in on them having sex on more than one occasion, most memorably the last time Peter let Wade fuck him on an hvac system on the roof of their building, but those times had all been accidents. This was intentional.When Peter came home from a shitty day to Cable on his couch, the last thing he expected was to find himself flat on his back with his boyfriend's sometimes-co-worker/sometimes-friend balls-deep in him while said boyfriend watched, but Wade had a way of being persuasive, and Peter was never very good at saying no to a good dick.





	Cable's Super Soaker

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the 'Sloppy Seconds' square on my Kink Bingo card. 
> 
> Thank you so much to scotty for being patient with me and my 30 re-writes! This story would have been at least a 1000 words shorter and 3000x worse without your help!
> 
> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.

Peter crawled through the window grumbling to himself and threw his messenger bag across the apartment without looking to where it landed. The clothes he’d stuffed inside would cushion his laptop enough. “Fucking Aleksei with his stupid fucking bank robbing at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday. I’m never going to finish my doctorate.” Peter continued to curse as he dropped his mask and began stripping his suit, standing and walking across the ceiling towards the bedroom without giving the living room a second glance. 

“Didn’t think your boy could bitch more than you do,” he heard a gruff, familiar voice say from behind him. Peter turned to find Cable sitting on their couch with his giant gun laid out on their coffee table on top of a scattering of Peter’s field notes, the holo schematics up and whirring with what must be system tests. Wade was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning an assault rifle. He looked sheepishly up at Peter.

“Honey, you’re home early. I didn’t expect you in until after six. The meatloaf isn’t even in the oven or anything,” Wade said in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a bad impression of a 50s housewife.

Peter saw right through an attempt to bypass the fact that another super was in their apartment unannounced, rolled his eyes, and walked into the bedroom. “Not in the mood today. Rhino smashed into the bank down the street from my lecture hall in the middle of my presentation. I had to haul ass out of there with the stupidest excuse I could come up with. Dr. Morris is never going to let me reschedule. I’m just going to live in almost-doctorate purgatory until the end of time,” he explained through the open doorway, too pissed off to care if Cable saw him changing. It wasn’t like Cable was going to care. 

He dropped to the floor in just his underwear and rummaged around in the dresser for a t-shirt and sweatpants. When he walked back into the living room, the holosystem for Cable’s gun was shut off and he and Wade were looking at Peter with matching unreadable expressions. Peter made a face at them both and crossed to the kitchen to start digging around in the fridge. “You don’t get to judge me for being in a bad mood. I had to deal with your grumpy asses for two weeks after that stupid thing with the Shi’ar Empire. I’ve been working on this thesis project for two years.”

There was the sound of a chair scraping against the linoleum behind Peter, and then a body pressed right up against his back and thick arms wrapped around his waist. “No one’s judging you, sweetums,” Wade assured him, lips right against his ear. "Nate doesn't even know how to express an emotion that isn't angst or angst-adjacent, and we all know I have my dark days. I think I know how to brighten yours, though." Peter shivered at the tone, a frisson of want sliding down his spine as Wade’s hands traveled under his t-shirt and south. Peter shot a glance towards the couch where Cable watched them, unsure of having a witness to Wade’s wandering hands. Cable had walked in on them having sex on more than one occasion, most memorably the last time Peter let Wade fuck him on an hvac system on the roof of their building, but those times had all been accidents. This was intentional.

“What are you doing? We have company. Your company,” Peter reminded him, even as he cocked his head to give Wade’s questing mouth a little more access to his throat. His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment when Wade’s lips found the sensitive patch at the edge of his hairline. 

“Nate’s got nothing better to do tonight. A little entertainment might help you forget about that dissertation for a while, and then I can go threaten grumpy Dr. Morris for you in the morning.” Wade’s hand dipped into the front of his sweatpants and and traced along his shaft, slowly thickening up under his hands.

"Wade, you can't threaten my professor. You'll get me kicked out," he protested, but Wade's hands were already doing their job on his mental faculties. 

Wade nibbled at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Or you'll get that doctorate. Don't change the subject. Let us take your mind off things," he coaxed, fingers wrapping gently around his shaft and slowly pumping him.

“Wade…” Peter tried again, but they both knew there was no real objection behind it. Wade got ideas in his head, and Peter almost always indulged him. He had yet to regret doing so.

“Come on, Petey-pie, you’ll like it, I promise.” Wade punctuated his words with a thumb swept over his head, pleasure tingling up Peter’s body and making him suck in a breath.

He turned in Wade’s embrace and slipped his arms around Wade’s bare shoulders, tracing the edge of a scar at the back of his neck with a finger. He flicked another unsure glance Cable’s way only to find him up and moving towards them with an intent look usually reserved for prey. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, a little breathless with desire.

The answer was a pair of wicked grins. Peter instantly felt like a tiny bunny in the line of sight of two hawks, but as they swooped in for the kill, he found he didn’t mind at all.

-

“On your back, legs up,” Cable grunted at him, slapping his bare ass hard enough to leave a hand-print shaped indentation of pain on his skin. Peter was too turned on to argue, already so close to the edge after being teased and played with for well over an hour. If Cable had told him to sit on his cock in the middle of Times Square at that moment, he would have had a difficult time objecting. He scrambled onto the couch as ordered and pulled his knees to his chest, his ass spreading open automatically, waiting in anticipation for what was coming. Cold liquid was squirted onto his perineum, sliding down the smooth skin to slip into and over his hole to mix with the spit Wade had used to finger him open. 

Cable climbed onto the couch with him and used the tip of his cock to spread the lube around for a minute, eyes fixed on the mess of it, before slamming home without preamble. Peter’s voice cracked on a shout, his hand reaching behind him instinctively to brace against the unexpected assault on his prostate. Cable was huge, bigger than Wade even, and Peter had _ not _been prepared for what that kind of dick could do to him.

Flat on his back with his legs pushed into his chest while Cable pounded his prostate wasn't how Peter expected to spend his Tuesday night, but three minutes in, he was too blissed-out to care. Cable held him down tight with his thick arms bracketing Peter’s shoulders and his massive chest pushing Peter’s knees into his face with every thrust of his hips. Peter dropped his head back off the couch and keened, clinging onto Cable's shoulder with sticky fingers. The rough, tangled texture of wires and cables that made up the techno organic virus scratched at his skin and cut the pads of his fingers. He only gripped on harder. Behind him, he heard a soft sound of encouragement from Wade. 

He tried to get his other hand around his dick again, but a harsh growl in his ear froze his hand over his abdomen. Cable slammed his hips back into Peter’s, his cockhead reaching new depths and rocking Peter further off the couch another inch. He clamped his teeth over Peter’s shoulder and bit down hard enough to bruise. Peter whined, hands automatically trying to push the mouth from his skin, but even with super strength, Cable was an unrelenting force. 

Peter collapsed under the onslaught, head lulling back off the edge of the couch and eyes falling onto Wade, chair pulled up close to the couch, stripping his cock as he watched Peter being taken apart by his friend’s dick. “Do you like that, baby boy? Nate dicking you real good?” he asked, voice a low rumble, his eyes a heat threatening to set Peter’s body on fire. 

He moaned, arching back further to reach the hand he hadn’t been allowed to put on his dick back to Wade’s ankle, where he grabbed ahold. “Fuck, Daddy, he’s fucking me so good,” he whined, eyes fluttering with every thrust. 

“I knew he’d take good care of you, sweetheart. You’re being such a good little slut for daddy,” Wade assured him, leaning down to kiss his lips upside down. 

Cable pulled his teeth off of Peter with a self-satisfied grimace and thumbed at the bruise he’d left, glancing up at Wade as he kept fucking rough into Peter. “You’re gonna regret this when I damage your pretty little toy, Wilson. I’m gonna mark him up so good, he’s never gonna want to touch your ugly ass again,” he snarled, slamming his hips down with increased force and causing Peter’s toes to curl convulsively. 

Peter felt like his prostate was being rammed by a ten-ton truck so good that he truly might never recover. His orgasm edged closer with every thrust of that fat cock inside him, the wet slap of skin on skin mixing with the loud grunts and moans of their coupling, making any denial of what they might be doing impossible. He should probably feel ashamed at the prospect of the neighbors hearing, but even that made him wriggle in pleasure knowing someone could be listening in to him getting the fucking of his life while his lover watched.

Peter’s orgasm burst from him unannounced, a spray of cum coating his chest all the way up to his neck. His hand clamped so tight around Wade’s ankle that he felt the bone snap, but he was too caught up in the shaky, nerve-rattling pleasure of his own release to notice. 

“Fuck yes, squeeze that pussy tight for me,” Nate growled in his ear, biting down on his shoulder again in a new spot. Peter couldn’t help but comply, squeezing his ass tight with the final convulsions of his orgasm. 

He felt light-headed and floaty in the aftermath, not entirely grounded in reality. He felt a wetness on his face and blinked up to see pre-cum dribble onto his nose. He nudged his head back to look up and find Wade’s cockhead right above his head, Wade’s thick hand stripping it furiously. He leaned up to try to suck into his mouth, but Wade evaded him with a tsking noise. “Uh un, baby boy, not ready to come yet.”

Peter curled in on himself, inadvertently pushing closer to Cable in the process. Cable shoved his right leg over so that Peter was spread wide for him and pushed the backs of both of his thighs flush against the couch cushions on either side of Peter’s torso, using the new position to thrust even harder into Peter, his movements more jerky and erratic as he neared his own release. With a final shouted grunt, Nate painted Peter’s insides with hot spurts of cum so forceful it felt like his insides were being power washed. Peter cried out in protest of the overstimulation, but Nate paid him no mind. He buried his face in Peter’s shoulder for a minute to catch his breath, his body weighing Peter’s down even more than Wade’s normally did. 

But unlike Wade, Cable sat up a minute later and pulled out without preamble, leaving Peter spread open and vulnerable on the couch, used and discarded. Cable moved past Wade’s chair without a word, snagging Peter’s briefs off the floor and wiping his softening dick with the fabric. He dropped the underwear where he stood and pulled his clothes on with silent efficiency, paying neither of them any mind. He was shouldering his gun and stomping out the door quickly after, glancing back at both of them with a terse nod before shutting the door on them.

In the quiet after, Peter stared at the door without knowing what to say. He still felt dizzy and not-real, but the shame of allowing someone he barely knew to fuck him was beginning to sink in. This was probably another shitty decision in a long line of shitty decisions that day.

Just as he was about to spiral into a dark cloud, his thoughts were derailed by a naked Wade climbing onto the cushions with him and burrowing between his still-spread legs. Wade crowded him against the arm of the sofa with his chest pressed tight to Peter’s and dipped his head low to kiss Peter, nice and dirty the way Peter liked best. Peter was so cum-drunk that he couldn’t focus on any one thing, but he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and held him close as they devoured each other, thoughts of shame melting away in the face of his lover. 

When Wade pulled back, he did it still sucking on Peter’s bottom lip, letting it go with a quiet pop. “I’m gonna fuck Cable’s cum deep inside you and after I make you cum again, I’m gonna suck both our spunk out of your loose hole until you’re so sensitive you’re crying for me to stop. You look so fucking hot right now, completely fucked out. I wish I could have you like this all the time,” he purred, stroking a thumb over Peter’s sweaty cheek with a look of worship. 

Peter whined in need, reaching for Wade in desperation to be closer to him, to be taken care of the way he craved by him. Wade kissed him again, pushing his hips up higher with one hand and gliding right into him. Peter was so sloppy open from Cable’s fat cock that he opened right up like a flower to the sun. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and held on, gasping with each slide of Wade’s cock against his prostate. 

“You did so good for me, baby boy. You took Nate’s fat cock like you were made for it. I’m so proud of you,” Wade cooed, peppering his face with kisses as he fucked him slow and deep. Peter whined and curled his toes against Wade’s back, blunt fingernails digging into his trapezius muscles. He couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to speak more than Wade’s name, weak and needy. 

Where Cable had been fast and relentless, Wade made sure to keep a slow pace, each thrust deep enough for Peter to feel them, just enough to remind Peter that he would likely be bruised in the morning, even with accelerated healing, but gentle enough to let him ease back into hardness. Like the rocking of a boat in smooth waters, soothing and warm. Peter couldn’t take his mouth off Wade’s skin, his lips tracing every scar, every exposed muscle. He felt so connected to Wade, so in sync. 

When his second orgasm came to claim him, it rolled over him like a wave. He felt warm and content and so very well taken care of. Wade’s own a minute later felt like an extension of his, the two of them spasming together as they kissed, long after both their heartbeats had settled and the sweat had begun to dry on their skin. 

Wade pulled away, brushing his fingers over Peter’s lips with a look of love Peter felt down to his toes. “You look so beautiful like this, fully wrecked by two fat cocks. I bet Juggy could burst through the wall and you wouldn’t even blink.” Peter stretched his arms above his head with a yawn and didn’t deny it. Wade groaned low in his throat and began peppering kisses down Peter’s neck and chest, traveling down his body in a slow, slurry sort of path south. “’M gonna eat up all the cum from your sloppy hole, and then I’m taking you to bed,” he murmured against Peter’s belly button. 

He pulled Peter’s hips up into his hands as he shuffled back on the couch, sucking wet kisses into Peter’s hip bone and dragging his tongue down his perineum. He moaned loud enough to get a noise complaint as he opened his mouth over Peter’s gaping hole and sucked hard. Peter could feel the mixture of cum in his ass slide towards Wade’s mouth, wet and messy. He had never felt so much like a dirty whore than in that moment, but it was all worth it for the noises his lover made sucking another man’s cum from his ass. 

“Mmm, baby, you’re so full of cum. You taste so good like this. I should let other men fuck you all the time if I get to taste you like this, all wet and wide open for me,” Wade told him between slurps of cum. His tongue was like an explorer, determined to find all the best treasures. Peter moaned as it burrowed as deep as possible, stroking over his prostate and causing him to shake and tremor again in aftershock. If he wasn’t so wrung out already, he might have tried for a third round, but he was too sensitive to stand a third fucking at that point. 

Wade pulled back a little to thumb at his gaping hole, looking down at it like he was witnessing the face of God. “You got fucked so wide open. You should see yourself, baby boy. You’re hole’s as round as a subway tunnel. I bet if I roll you over in the morning, I’ll be able to fuck you without even having to prep you first. Fuck, baby,” he groaned, diving back in to plunder Peter’s hole. 

“Wade…” Peter whined, gasping for breath, mind swirling and dipping in pleasure and making words too hard. “I… ‘m gonna.. Fuck!” he cried, reaching one hand out to dig his blunt nails into Wade’s bare scalp. Another orgasm was coming for him, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Wade caught on and gripped Peter’s hips tighter, pulling him close as his tongue went to town on Peter’s prostate. Peter was so sensitive from the previous rounds that it didn’t take much before he was making a mess of his stomach again. He felt like his skin might just vibrate right off his body. Like Shocker had just hit him square in the chest with 60 milliamps and his radioactive blood was the only reason he wasn’t dead. 

He came back to his body with Wade’s mouth on his abs, sucking away at his spent cum while humming happy little noises to himself. When he registered that Peter was back in the land of the semi-lucid, he grinned and swooped in for a messy, happy kiss. Peter held onto him weakly, smiling into his mouth. When Wade scooped him up off the couch and started walking them towards the bathroom, he felt relieved to let Wade take care of everything, take care of him. It was Wade’s fault he could no longer move his limbs, after all. He hummed approval as the warm water hit his back and snuggled closer to Wade.

-

After their shower, in which Peter not only did not help, but spent most of the time making Wade’s job harder by snuggling against him and whining when he was made to move, Peter felt a little more himself and a little less like an ephemeral being floating ten feet in the air. Wade cuddled him close in bed and combed fingers through his wet hair as they talked over what had happened. “Let’s start with the things you liked,” he instructed.

Peter settled more comfortably against Wade’s side, pulling Wade’s arm closer to his chest and tracing the lines of warped flesh on his forearm. “I liked you watching me. I liked that Cable didn’t hold back his strength. I liked the teeth marks. I liked feeling sloppy and open after for you to fuck me after. I liked that you were so into eating me out after.”

“I liked that, too. I liked licking cum out of your ass and knowing it wasn’t all mine.” Wade pressed a kiss to his forehead, arms squeezing around him for a moment. “I liked watching you get worshiped the way you deserve. I really liked the fucked-out look you gave me after you came. I thought you were going to cry when I told you you couldn’t suck my cock.”

Peter groaned, flashes of the feeling of frustration that had overcome him when Wade had pulled away from him passing through his brain. “I really wanted you to fuck my throat while he fucked me.”

“We could do that next time, if you think you want to do this again.” His tone was hesitant, because of course he had already picked up on Peter’s hesitation. 

“I… can we do the didn’t likes before we talk about that?” he asked, a little uncertain how to even word his thoughts. 

“Of course, whatever you want. What didn’t you like about it?” Wade held him even closer, pressing his thighs flush against Peter’s so that there wasn’t a part of them that wasn’t touching.

“I didn’t like that he left immediately afterwards and didn’t even say anything. It made me feel like used gum, and I don’t like that. I get that he’s Cable, and that’s his thing, but not even a thank you? Good job? See you next time the Terminator shows up? Not cool.”

“I thought that might be a problem. You aren’t used up just because Nate’s a dick. I’ll cut his dick off for you if that will help,” Wade promised, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, his arms reflexively squeezing Peter closer. 

“No, it’s fine. I just… if we decide to do it again, not with him. I don’t know who, but not him.”

“Logan, maybe?”

“I have to work with him too much. I’d never be able to look him in the face again over a conference table if I let him bend me over and fuck me until I can’t speak. Plus, he’s so short.” Peter mumbled the last bit, ducking his face into Wade’s bicep with a frisson of guilt for the admission. Wade knew Peter got off on how much bigger he was than Peter, but admitting that he didn’t want someone shorter than him fucking him felt a little ridiculous. 

He could feel Wade grin against the back of his neck and thrust his hips into Peter’s ass a little. “I can promise you he’d be able to fuck you good over a conference table, even if he had to get on his tip toes to do it,” he teased. 

Peter tucked his face tighter against Wade’s arm, feeling the familiar warmth of a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I’d suggest Cap, but I know you’d never get over the embarrassment if _ Logan _ was too much for you.”

“He’d never cheat on Bucky.”

“Who said Bucky wouldn’t want to be involved?”

Peter’s cheeks were now flaming hot. “Stop it. I can’t.” The mental image was enough to have him squirming in Wade’s arms. Wade laughed and began tickling him, making him squirm even more until the two of them were wrestling to see who could make the other giggle louder. They got so tangled in the sheets that Wade ended up shredding them in frustration and pulling a blanket over them instead, but the resulting make-out session was worth it.

Peter still didn’t know how he felt about doing what they had done again with someone else, but all-in-all, it turned out to be a good Tuesday night.

When he woke up the next morning to an empty bed and an email with a list of acceptable times to reschedule his thesis defense from his professor, he wasn’t even mad. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not going to link to porn on AO3, this story was the direct result of a PornHub video. If you want to see that video, please dm me on tumblr or discord.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
